


I'll Always Chose You

by grimmreaper (varlamolotov)



Series: avatāra [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Creature of Light, M/M, Resurgence, avatar!McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varlamolotov/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was him or you and I chose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> Update: edited.

Spock throws Khan in the brig as soon as they’re back on the Enterprise and Leonard has collected the blood he needs. He stares at the red-filled hypo. It sort of mocks him the longer he stares.

He knows he should use the blood, should be the better person in this scenario, but he  _can’t_.

This was _Jim_ they were talking about.

Of everything that’s been taken from him, he didn’t expect Jim to be on the list.

At least not so soon.

So he lays asleep for a few more minutes while Leonard makes his way to the brig.

Khan’s there, pacing back and forth like caged animal. He is an animal. One that needs to be put down.

He catches Leonard’s eye, smirks. “Come to gloat, doctor?”

"No." Its a whisper and he feels himself let go.

Become the creature of light he’s supposed to be. 

He touches the glass holding Khan inside and it ripples like water, stepping through like portal. Khan just stares. This isn’t real, he’s thinking. This isn’t happening. He suddenly realizes he’s done for.

"You won’t take him."  _From me_  is left unsaid because he’s grabbing Khan by the head, just like Khan did to Marcus. 

His eyes darken.

Khan grabs his wrists, trying to force him away.

Control is lost.

Blood drips from Khan’s nose, his eyes. The superhuman strength fades away, arms dropping. Life leaves him. Leonard drops him, body slumping to the ground like a rag doll. It’s done.

Jim wakes up two weeks later and Leonard’s keeping himself busy by zipping around the med bay. he can barely look at Jim, let alone stay in the same room as him. he’s being childish (at least he thinks he is) but it’s for the best. he thanks  _Spock_ and Leonard can’t help but feel a little left out. You _brought his upon yourself, McCoy._

Of course, the med bay staff rips Jim a new hole (even though he tells them not to) and that’s how he ends up being greeted by a recently released Jim Kirk to his rented quarters.

"so, I’ve been told I should be thanking you," he states as soon as McCoy is closing the door.

"Don’t need it, kid," he grumbles, shrugging off his jacket.

"Well, I’m thanking you anyway because your  _staff_ ,” Leonard tries not to cringe, “says I owe you my life. Even Christine Chapel comm’d me and she’s not even stationed here anymore.”

_Damnit, Chapel._

"It was nothing, Jim."  _Liar._ "You would have done the same for me."  _In a sense._

"Of course." Jim smiles, eyes bright and his resolve is  _breaking_. “So, did you hear about Khan?”

"What about him?"

"They found him in the brig, dead. They were wondering if you would perform an autopsy-"

Leonard grits his teeth. “No.”

"No?" He has his back turned but he knows Jim is raising an eyebrow.

"No." He throws his jacket down and goes to make a drink because if this is going to turn out like he thinks it is, he wants to be drunk.

"Why not?"

"It’s not happening Jim."

"Well I gotta give them a reason."

"Tell them to go to Hell."

"Bones."

"Look, Jim," He sips the Bourbon. "It’s not happening!"

Jim stares at him. “Just give me a reason, one  _good_  reason and I’ll tell them no.”

Leonard sighs, defeat in his shoulders. “Because I’m the one that killed him.”

Jim’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. ”What?”

"It was him or you and I chose you." He downs the bourbon. "and I’d do it again."

"How, Bones?"

"I took his life force…" He sets the glass down. "…and I transferred it to you."

Jim takes a moment before he’s cracking a smile. “Don’t play, Bones. Seriously.”

Leonard sighs, dropping his head before he gives his hand a twist and the empty glass it flung into the wall. He twists his hand again and the glass reforms itself back into his hand and he’s placing it back on the table. Jim stares. And stares. Disbelief rings in the air.

"I’ll always chose you, Jim. Don’t let me-"

Jim’s out the door before he can finish.


End file.
